Silver coin? FATE?
by snowy-ray08
Summary: Have you ever wonder who your destined one is? And how finding out who he really is was about to change your life forever? This is my story. Sasuke and FEM Naruto pairing. there 'might' be a sequel
1. Chapter 1

_**The silver coin? FATE?**_

There are probably times when you feel bored because of your mundane daily routine...

But on single event can change your everyday life completely...

This is how my life change in a mere moment...

~Naruko's POV~

I was running away from Iruka since I, the wonderful Uzumaki Naruko, has pulled another prank which he thinks is the most awful prank I've pulled for this month.

I was still running away from Iruka; my necklace, with a silver coin (the coin had my name "Naruko" on it) hanging from it, was swing side to side as I jump from roof to roof. When I jump down from the roof I saw someone, a boy. I tried to dodge but it was too late is fell down on him. Our lips connected for a few seconds, 'That was my first kiss.' I both sent us down the lake and made both of us soaking wet.

"What the hell was-" I heard the boy said.

I was on top of him.

"-that?" he finished his sentence

I looked up and met the person's eyes.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke!?" I immediately stand up. I heard Iruka yelled my name behind me. "Uh crap!" I started to run again, leaving Sasuke.

~Sasuke's POV~

"What the hell was-" when I looked up I saw the most pretty blue eyes I've seen

"-that?" i finished my sentence

She said my name, then ran again. I look at my hand and it had a silver coin, and that had a name written on it.

"Naruko...?" I grip it tightly and stared where at the direction on where she left. I saw her blonde hair swaying with the wind.

---Next Day---

~Naruko's POV~

"The silver coin will lead you to your fate!" Sakura said.

"Really?" I asked, "but it just a fancy trinket, isn't it?"

"Naruko you fool! don't you know that these coins are the strongest good luck charm?!" Ino said sitting beside me.

"Ever girl who wants to be noticed thinks so." Sakura continued.

Since this morning I found that my silver coin was missing, I've been wondering where it was.

"Leaving that aside I'm hungry" I said as my stomach growled, "So stop praising those things already."

Ino and Sakura started their own conversation which Hinata and I listen to.

"I wonder if the person I'm destined to be with will know my name when we meet," Ino said

"I think if my special person really exists, I'll engrave his name on the coin...hah now waiting is the hardest part," Sakura said sitting on top of the table.

"After that I'll seize the opportunity and pull him closer to me by the string of fate so he'll fall in love with me and we'll live happily ever after," Ino finished

"Wouldn't everybody do something like that?" I suddenly asked, "everyone even Hinata?"

Hinata suddenly jumped up from her chair, and began to blush furiously,"EHH?!...u-um...well...I"

Ino, Sakura, and I stared at her watching her stutter and blush.

'She would!' I thought, Sakura and Ino are probably thinking the same.

Sakura suddenly talked to me,"You also carried your silver coin with you everywhere until you gave it away!"

"...I lost it" i said.

"EHH! That's awful at this rate you won't be able to meet your destined person. We have to do something," Ino exclaimed.

"Here!" Sakura said handing me a silver coin, "don't give up yet.~"

"...Sakura-chan *sweatdrop*" 'It's a foreign coin... I can't even buy something to eat with this,' i sighed, 'It's useless!'

* * *

~Sasuke's POV~

"OH! THE KUNOICHI! THEIR GOING TO THEIR TRAINING CLASSES NEXT!" I heard a guy from my class shouted wile pointing out the window.

"Is Naruko among them too?" another guy asked.

"Yea" (guy #1)

"Let me see!" (guy #2)

"NO, go away! HEY YOU...!" (guy #1)

"Wait I'll join you" (guy #3)

"IDIOT! I want to see her too" (guy #2)

I watched the people argue on who gets to see Naruko train.

"Everyday those guys are watching. It's so tiresome," Kiba said also staring at the boys argue.

"Naruko?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"How come you remember her name? You don't usually remember the kunoichi's names,do you? It's suprising..." Kiba asked me. I stared at the necklace again, "No... What kind of girl is she?"

"Hah! As I thought you know nothing about her!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Are you talking about Naruko? She isn't very popular at school..." Shikamaru suddenly talked, "However there have been a few guys that have openly asked her out on a date but she always rejected them."

"Heh... That sounds familiar. Are you two also one these guys you just mentioned?" I asked while smirking at the two of them.

"I'm just watching their futile attempts, and Kiba likes Naruko's close friend Hinata," Shikamaru answered.

"HEY!" Kiba just blushed.

"Why could it be you've fallen in love with her?" Shikamaru said. I stare at the necklace again, then I suddenly stand up suprising the two, then I gave Kiba and Shikamaru a smile and left. '...and yes I've fallen in love with her' I thought while walking away

'Eh he really is?!?!' kiba thought. "*sweatdrop*" (- Shikamaru)

I walked up to the guys who were talking about Naruko, "Hey! isn't Naruko as cute as always today?" I began to ask. "YEAH she's very..." (- guy # 1) "Hmm?!" I showed them my evil face then saw them moved back, scared. 'Did we say something wrong?' guy #2 thought.

* * *

---Hallway---

~Naruko's POV~

I was just running in the hallways minding my own business when: "NARUKO!"

"Hm," I stopped running.

"Tsk! Just who do you think you are,Uzumaki?!" the girl name Leiko said. Leiko the bitch of the school with her two friends, Hisa and Ami the other two bitches in school. "You easily follow each trend lately don't you,"Hisa said wih her arms crossed.

".......? I don't understand what you're getting at all!" I told them, I really don't get what they meant.

"You don't understand?! Well, we're hear to make you understand! YOU better keep YOUR dirty paws off him and leave him ALONE! Sasuke-kun isn't yours!" The bitch told me while staring at me as if she could melt me with her ugly face, which she can't. 'Heh? Sasuke? So they're talking about him, I see....'

"We heard on our party line what you did." Leiko started to talk again, "Don't you dare try to one-up us! You'll obtain nothing by doing so because Sasuke-kun won't fall for such a cheap trick. He will choose the best girl for him fair and square."

"I didn't try to one-up you or anything like that!" I shouted at them, "Hell, I don't even really know Sasuke."

"WELL THEN TELL ME WHY THIS RUMOR IS CIRCULATING!!!" Leiko yelled pushing me to the floor, my back hitting the wall ,'WHAT RUMOR?!'

"Although it's strange, isn't it?," Leiko said stepping forward, " SINCE YOU'RE THE VILLAGE'S MOST HATED PERSON!!"

That hurt my feelings I know that the villagers hate me but ever since I've found true friends I've forgotten all about it, why do she have to bring it up again? I wish someone would save me, I can't fight back.

"Why would Sasuke-kun want to be someone like you?" The bitch said once again. I continue to stare at the floor, I really wish someone would save me.

"I THINK YOU'VE TRICKED SASUKE-KUN!!!" then a kunai was thrown nearly hitting Leiko and suprising me.

"...Sasuke-kun!" Hisa shouted looking at the person who had thrown the kunai.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke said in a very cold voice

* * *

~Sasuke's POV~

"Don't touch her!" I said in my most coldest voice.

"Sasuke-kun we..." the girl said.

"SHE'S MINE!" I shouted, "If you understand hurry up and back off!"

"Sasu..."

"Didn't you hear what I just said, YOU EYESORE?!" I said while giving them a glare. They all winced backing off, then ran off.

I stared at Naruko, she was sitting on the floor I offered her a hand, "Are you alri..." I didn't get to finish my sentence, she smacked my hand.I looked in her eyes as she stared back at me.

"Who is... Whose property?!" She said.

"......"

"I won't become yours just because you say such a thing on a whim!" She started to walk away, But I blocked her way, placing my hand on the wall. I saw her giving me a glare

"You don't think I'd let you get away with that fast kiss, do you?" I asked her, I still remember the kiss we shared when she fell on top of me by the lake.

"! THAT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!!" she was blushing which means maybe she likes me back.

"Well then..." I said as I pin her on the wall, "how about we try to change that and make it real, Naruko?"

* * *

~Naruko's POV~

-dump... my heart was beating fast, why is it beating fast? Stupid Sasuke. Stupid sauke for pinning me to the wall. Stupid sasuke for being so cute. Stupid Sasuke for making my freaking heart beat faster and faster by the second. Stupid Sasuke for making me blush.

He approached me our faces inches apart. As he was about to kiss me I sat down to avoid the kiss he was about to give me. 'He...! He tried to..! -Boom.'My heart won't stop pounding!!'

I saw him reaching out his hand, and I saw 'MY COIN!'

* * *

~Sasuke's POV~

"Here, this coin is yours, Isn't it?" I asked her, showing her my hand that had the silver coin on it, "You dropped it when we first met." I saw her eyes and it looked like she had just remembered something.

* * *

~Naruko's POV~

~flashback~

_"The silver coin will lead you to your fate!" Sakura said._

_"Really?" I asked, "but it just a fancy trinket, isn't it?"_

_"Naruko you fool! don't you know that these coins are the strongest good luck charm?!" Ino said sitting beside me._

_"Ever girl who wants to be noticed thinks so." Sakura continued._

_Since this morning I found that my silver coin was missing, I've been wondering where it was._

_"Leaving that aside I'm hungry" I said as my stomach growled, "So stop praising those things already."_

_Ino and Sakura started their own convesation which Hinata and I listen to._

_"I wonder if the person I'm destined to bewith will know my name when we meet," Ino said_

_"I think if my special person really exists, I'll engrave his name on the coin...hah now waiting is the hardest part," Sakura said sitting on top of the table._

_"After that I'll seize the opportunity and pull him closer to me by the string of fate so he'll fall in love with me and we'll live happily ever after," Ino finished_

~end flashback~

'The silver coin?'

"Hey what's wrong? Isn't this yours?" Sasuke asked me.

'Fate...?' I reached out my hand to grab my coin but...

* * *

~Sasuke's POV~

When Naruko was about to grab her coin, I took her hand and gently kissed it, "With that we're even now." I was still holding her hand, watching her blush

"Sa... SASUKE YOU IDIOT!!!!"

* * *

---Next Day---

~Naruko's POV~

"Oh didn't you say that you lost your coin, Naruko?" Sakura asked me.

"......Yeah," I said while putting the necklace around my neck, "I found it"

The coin which had once only had my name written on it, now has two names 'Sasuke & Naruko'

I guess I really didn't need to wait for a long time like what Sakura said, _"...Now waiting is the hardest part."_

"Oi Dobe!" I heard someone shouted behind me. I looked back and saw Sasuke. "Hey Sasu!" shouted back, waving my hand to him. "Five?" he asked. I nodded my head not even noticing the other students staring at us which also included Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Sasuke walked out of the room with Kiba and Shikamaru.

When I turned to my friends again I saw them looking at me, curiousiy in their eyes.

Ino suddenly shouted, "OH MY GOD! Sasuke is your destined one!" while staring at my coin. She saw sasuke's name written on it also most likely.

I nodded my head blushing slightly.

"That is so freaking cute!" Sakura said hugging me tightly.

".Naruko. all of us shopping now" Hinata said, "You need the perfect outfit for your very first date, Naruko."

"DATE?!" Ino and Sakura asked. "Yea didn't you hear Sasuke-kun He said 'Five' which means the time where he will pick up Naruko for their date," Hinata exclaimed.

"GUYS?!" I shouted at them

* * *

_So yeah this is how the silver coin changed my every day life. It was unexpected but at least now I know who my destined one is and he is the person I will love for the rest of my life and I know he will love me back forever and ever._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I'm not sure if I should make a sequel for the date, leiko getting her revenge, and the teams and missions/chuunin exam. Should I? not sure if I should.

**BTW:** this was inspired by the doujinshi called ~The Silver Coin~ watch it in youtube.

here's the web: .com/watch?v=poQWaGzvQaE&feature=PlayList&p=BEBF664E8708DF6E&index=6

copy and paste it and watch it.

The ending in my story was extended.

**VOTE:** SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL OR NOT?

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE GIVE YOUR OPINION I'M ONLY A BEGINNER ON WRITING STORIES.


	2. Author's Note

**I am going to make a sequel. The title will be, "Where will FATE lead us?"**

**So the first chapter of that story will be out as the same time as this and i will be my first multi-chapter story (but i do make other stories but i put it in my notebook**_s_**) **

**Ya so..um that pretty much it and please im only a beginner (my worst subject in school is english) be nice to me..PLEASE**

**That's all okay good bye...**


End file.
